The Sparkling Pirate and the Gladiator Princess
by AWildHarima
Summary: Before departing Dressrosa at last, Cavendish realizes he has unfinished business. Cavenbecca, Cavendish x Rebecca, because some cool cats on Tumblr wanted more content from these two.


"Something has occurred to me. We can't leave just yet," said Cavendish of the White Horse as his busy crewmen ran left and right across the ship, making the final preparations to depart the island of Dressrosa. He ruminated on the back of his trusty steed, Farul, who was parked smack dab in the middle of the deck. It was a nuisance for the crew, but not something they weren't used to by now.

"What do you mean, captain?" his assistant Robbins asked. "Pirates can't exactly stick around for very long. What could be so important that we go off schedule?"

"I'm in love," Cavendish responded with a a blush, a smile and a sparkle.

"EEEEEEEHH~!?" his crew shouted in unison.

"Love!?" exclaimed Robbins. "But White Horse Cavendish is world renowned for being the seductor! You don't fall in love! That's not your thing!"

Cavendish buried his beautiful, lovestruck face into his palm in feigned embarrassment. "I know, I know. I'm just as surprised as all of you," he said. "I suppose my reign of egocentrism is coming to an end. My heart wants nothing more than to give to a certain fair maiden."

"But who!?"

"The extravagant young woman from the Riku family named Rebecca."

Crickets could be heard chirping.

"THE PRINCESS!?" the entire crew shouted, once again.

Cavendish whipped his sword Durandal from his hip and pointed it triumphantly at the sun. "Yes! What better fit for a man as stunning as myself than royalty!? Our union will pierce the inevitable stench of jealousy the world will experience at the mere thought of us! Of me!"

"So much for no more egocentrism," Robbins said under his breath.

"And thus it is my order as captain that we remain on this island for the single day it will require me to woo her!"

Robbins exhaled in exhaustion. His captain could be quite the handful.

...

Rebecca took a deep breath as she finished her evening meal with the family. Living life in the castle, with the entire country accepting her as a princess, was still worryingly fresh for her. She was always worried about eating too much, or taking advantage of the abundance of space she now had at her disposal, out of fear that she was overstaying her welcome.

"Uh… Tell the chef that I thought it was delicious," she said, standing up from the dining table.

"Done with your meal already?" her grandfather, King Riku Dold III, asked.

"Yes, I would just like to get some fresh air," she said.

"A reasonable request."

Rebecca walked straight to her bedroom. Things felt so quiet recently. Peace in Dressrosa made her very happy, but it was still a bit of a shock to the system. She closed the door behind her and wandered out onto her personal balcony.

A familiar voice spoke. "A beautiful evening. Almost as beautiful as—"

"EEEAAK~!" Rebecca's heart exploded as she was startled by the sight of Cavendish perched comfortably on the thick tree branch immediately in front of the balcony. The scream surprised him as well, causing his foot to slip and his body to swivel downward. He barely caught himself with his arms and legs, hanging off the branch like a sloth.

"Ack! I lost my foothold!" he cried.

A pair of guards barged through the doors of the bedroom. "Your highness! Is everything alright!?" They met Rebecca at the balcony, their spears eagerly pointed at the prim and proper pirate.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on! I mean no harm!" Cavendish begged, unable to put his hands up in innocence as he hugged the branch. The glare of violent intent that the guards gave him shook him to the core. "May I at least request that I get down without the assistance of sharp objects, reconvene with my cohort and leave the estate on my own accord!?"

"Cohort?" Rebecca whispered in confusion. She peered over the balcony down below where Robbins promptly hid behind a bush. Rebecca let out a soft exhale. She looked to the guards. "It's okay. He's not a bad person."

The guards pulled back, standing straight and retreating their weapons.

"Ha! That's right!" Cavendish shouted. "You can't treat one of the heroes of Dressrosa like a petty criminal!" Even if he knew how to quit while he was ahead, it was unlikely that he'd choose to.

"Do you trust him to leave on his own?" one of the guards asked.

Rebecca looked at Cavendish's upside-down eyes. "I think so, yeah."

The guards nodded and promptly left.

Still hanging from the branch, Cavendish's face glowed with a dorky smile. "So, as I was saying, Miss Rebecca, tis a beautiful evening. It's almost as beautiful as—"

"Have you heard anything about Lucy recently!?" Rebecca asked. Her face lit up as much as his, but for different reasons.

"Straw Hat!?" He couldn't tell if the snapping sound he was hearing was the branch or his heart. It was the branch. "AAAAAAGH~!" he shouted as he plummeted to the ground.

"Oh no! Are you okay!?" Rebecca shouted from above.

Cavendish swiftly picked himself up, grabbing Robbins in an inconvenient chokehold like a lifeless teddybear that he was hauling around. "A true man exits his scene with pride!" he shouted. "Even if I did hurt (which I don't!), I would never admit it!" He bucked it from there, dragging Robbins over the castle wall and out of sight.

Rebecca stared in befuddlement.

Robbins collapsed against the brick wall of the outer castle, coughing for air. "Eugh! Er, I mean… Wonderful show, captain!" he said. It was always his unspoken job to keep his leader's ego in check. "I thought the way you fell was very graceful! You could barely tell that you dirtied your blouse!" He noticed Cavendish leaning against the wall, hiding his face behind the brim of his hat. "Captain?"

"She said his name," the captain replied. "I don't even know what it meant for her to say his name, but she said it nonetheless!"

Robbins couldn't help but smile a bit. "You really like this young woman, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Did you not see her!? Even when she was talking about that blasted Straw Hat her face lit up and I was powerless to her charm!" He pulled his face upwards in a disgusting snarl. "Am I experiencing what they call 'unrequited love'!? I've never been so terrified in my life!"

Robbins sighed. "Now, now. We don't know how she feels for sure. You'll have plenty of chances."

Cavendish pouted to himself. Robbins' words sounded so hollow to him.

"Anyway, we need to return to the men. They're eagerly awaiting orders from their captain." He stood up, dusting himself off. He hoped that his captain would pull through sooner rather than later.

...

Morning broke on the Beautiful Pirates' ship, which still remained docked at Dressrosa's harbor. Robbins scraped the sleepy eye gunk off his face as he woke up. He had gotten a fairly solid night's sleep. He groggily wandered onto the deck of the ship where Cavendish sat on the rail, looking out to sea.

"Morning, cap'n," Robbins said.

"Good morning," Cavendish responded, still looking away pensively.

"How was your night? Get any sleep?"

"Unfortunately, no. I did have an epiphany, however."

"Oh?"

Cavendish's sharp eyes turned to Robbins, sparkling stronger than ever. "My line! I never got to deliver my line!" he exclaimed.

"Your… line?"

"Yes! 'Beautiful evening, Miss Rebecca. Almost as beautiful as you'! That was my ace in the hole! I almost forget I never got a chance to try it!" he shouted with enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Women love compliments! It's the universal truth!" he shouted. "Men! We shall remain docked for a day more! Maybe two! However long it takes for the opportunity to present itself in which I can be the ultimate gentleman!" He could hear his crew groan.

Robbins smiled gently. The crew was now completely off schedule, but he was happy to see the captain rebound so quickly. "Shall we head into town now and give it another try, then?"

"No!" the captain shouted. "The line says 'evening'! We must wait until after sunset!"

"WAIT, YOU WON'T EVEN ACCOMMODATE THE LINE!?"

Cavendish sparkled with hope.

**To be continued….**


End file.
